Blast From The Past
by Hades Wrath
Summary: What happens when Sango and Miroku fall though the well, and get stuck in Kagome's time with Inuyasha.Read to find out!Please R
1. What Are You Doing Here?

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha

"Blah blah"-talking

'Blah blah'-thinking

_Blah blah_-action

Chapter 1­-What in the World?

"Come on Inuyasha, I want to get home before it's too late," said Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha were heading back to her time, so she could study for her school finals.

"Hold your horses wench," Inuyasha replied.

"Grr….Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground under his rosary's spell and made a hole in the ground.

"Poor guy, he will never learn," said Miroku.

"Yeah I feel sorry for him, but it's always fun watching him fall to the ground." Sango smiled as she said this.

"Well see ya guys! I'll be back as fast as I can, so we can continue looking for the jewel shards." Kagome hugged Sango. When she hugged Miroku, his hand wandered and well…._SLAP_ Miroku fell to the ground with a slap mark on his face.

_Sigh _"It seems like he will never learn," said Sango. Kagome said her byes and was about to jump into the well.

"Come on Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"Keh," replied Inuyasha as he got up from the hole in the ground and walked to the well. Kagome jumped in followed by Inuyasha.

Later that night

"Ahh! It feels great to take a shower and get fully clean!" said Kagome. She walked into her room, in a towel and saw Inuyasha asleep on her bed.

'Awww…he's so cute when he sleeps….I know it's love, but I can't tell him…' thought Kagome.

"Kago….Kagome….," murmured Inuyasha.

'Did he just say my name!' thought Kagome. "I wonder what he's dreaming about," whispered Kagome. Little did she know, Inuyasha was awake, but not making a noise. Just then Kagome took off the towel and started to get dressed. Inuyasha could see her in the mirror and right away had a nose bleed and a major hard on.

'Oh god, she looks better then I thought. I want her to be my mate, no. I NEED her to be my mate,' thought Inuyasha. Kagome got dressed in her pj's and got in the bed with Inuyasha.

"Good night Inuyasha," whispered Kagome as she wrapped her arms round Inuyasha, cuddled up close to him, and fell asleep.

"Good night Kagome," whispered Iniyasha and he fell asleep.

Next Day

Inuyasha woke up when the sun shone in his face and turned his head to look at Kagome. Right away he noticed that he could see down her shirt, and she had no bra on!

'Oh god,' thought Inuyasha as he felt himself get hard. He tried to get away from Kagome but she pulled him closer to herself.

"Keh," said Inuyasha as he lay their with his boner pressing against Kagome's leg.

Meanwhile in Feudal Japan

"So when do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will be back?" asked Miroku as he and Sango sat on the well sides.

"Well, Kagome said a few days since she had some tests to take," replied Sango. Just then, the monk's cursed hand touched Sango's behind.

"PERVERT!" yelled Sango as she slapped him and Miroku fell into the well. "Serves him right. Hmph!" After some time, Miroku didn't come back up, so Sango decided to go and see why.

"I hope I didn't kill him. Come Kirara." Kirara, Sango's pet jumped into the well with her and then all of a sudden a blue light surrounded them.

"What in the world!" yelled Sango as she was transferred. Sango then looked to her left and saw Miroku standing next to her.

"Hey where did you come from?" asked Miroku.

"Well I jumped into the well to save your sorry ass, but then a blue light engulfed me," replied Sango.

"Well lets get out of this well," said Miroku. As they climbed out they realized they weren't in the forest anymore. They were in a well house.

"Where are we?" asked Sango. The two of them walked outside and appeared outside a shrine. They then saw metal beasts move by in a road. They were about to go find out what they were when they heard a scream.

"AHHHHHH!"

"That sounded like Kagome's voice!" yelled Sango. They followed the sound and jumped up into Kagome's window.

A few mins earlier

Kagome started to wake up and Inuyasha started to freak out.

'Something is poking my leg..." thought Kagome as she reached down to feel what it was. Kagome gasped as she realized what it was.

'Wow it's bigger then I thought…Wait! I shouldn't be thinking this,' thought Kagome but before she realized it she started rubbing Inuyasha's boner though his pants. Inuyasha started to moan and she rubbed more. Then Inuyasha's eyes opened and Kagome screamed.

Miroku's and Sango's POV

There was Kagome and Inuyasha, in the same bed. Kagome and Inuyasha were both blushing but for some reason, Kagome's hand was on Inuyasha's croth. They looked like they were about to kiss when…

Normal POV

Miroku's damn hand did it again. Sango screamed and slapped Miroku and he flew into Kagome's room. Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped back as Miroku flew back into the wall. Inuyasha removed his sword and then he and Kagome realized that it was Miroku with Sango standing near the window.

"Oh my god, what in the world!" yelled Kagome.


	2. The Well Sealed

"Blah blah"-talking

'Blah blah'-thinking

** Blah Blah**-action

Chapter 2-Here Goes Nothing!

"Oh my god, what in the world!" yelled Kagome. Miroku was passed out on the ground, and Sango was standing near the window, with Kirara on her shoulder.

"How did you guys get here!" asked Kagome.

"I don't know," replied Sango. Miroku started to wake up. Just then Souta walked in.

"Kagome, mom said to keep the noise down. Who are your friends sis?" asked Souta. Kagome introduced Sango and Miroku to Souta, and then the 5 of them headed down stairs. Miroku and Sango were amazed by everything around them. They though the T.V was some sort of magical box. They believed that cars were metal demons. Kagome took time to explain everything to them. After about a few hours, she decided that they could go back to Feudal Japan to return Miroku and Sango back to their time. Miroku and Sango jumped in, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. To their surprise the portal didn't open. Kagome landed on top of Sango and Inuyasha landed on Miroku. The four of them got up and went back into Kagome's house.

"So the well sealed itself and you three are trapped here**SIGH**," said Kagome. She knew Inuyasha would be ok since he has been in her time a couple times, but she didn't know about Sango and Miroku. It was only 1pm so Kagome decided to take Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku to the mall to get some clothes. Sango wore some of Kagome's clothes and Miroku wore some jeans and a t-shirt that Kagome bought for Inuyasha.

Mall

Kagome's mom drove them to the mall and gave them a credit card to buy clothes with.

"Ok Inuyasha, you know where to get clothes for Miroku. I'll take Sango to go get some clothes," said Kagome.

"Keh," replied Inuyasha. So off they went.

Sango and Kagome

"Oh! Sango you would look soooo cute in this!" exclaimed Kagome. She was holding up a pink shirt that said on it _Not Your Girl_ in blue glitter. Sango was no where to be found though.

"Kagome what is this?" asked Sango. She was holding up a black lacy bra and thong set. Kagome blushed and told her what it was. Kagome decided to buy it for Sango just in case if Miroku was a good boy and deserved a treat.

"I think this will keep him from touching any other girls," said Kagome. They giggled and walked out of the store.

Inuyasha and Miroku

"So Inuyasha, you and Kagome always share a bed when you come to her time?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha blushed and replied.

"No….I was lying down, then Kagome came out of the shower in a towel… she then started to get undressed…" At this point Inuyasha's and Miroku's nose started to bleed. They made it to the store and Inuyasha bought some jeans and t-shirts for Miroku. He also bought Miroku a black hoodie. As they walked out of the store they noticed Kagome and Sango were being harassed by some guys.

Sango and Kagome

"Let go of us!" yelled Kagome. Two boys were holding Sango and Kagome in their arms.

"Aww come on, we are men, we can show you two a great time," said the guy holding Kagome.

"Yeah we know how to treat wo…."the second guy couldn't finish what he was going to say, for Miroku came up and punched him in the face. Inuyasha jumped up and punched the other guy in the gut. The two guys stumbled back.

"Who the fuck do you guys think you are?" asked Inuyasha,"No one touches my girl."

"Fuck you!" spat one of the guys as he tried to punch Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily dodged it and kneed the guy in the gut. The other guy charged at Miroku and Miroku punched him in the face. The two guys then pulled out guns.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and cut one of the guys gun up with his claws.**BANG BANG**

"NO!" screamed Kagome as the other guy shot at Inuyasha.

"Wind Tunnel!" screamed Miroku and opened up his void. The bullets and the guy's gun were sucked in.

"Yo….you….you two are freaks!" screamed one of the guys as they ran off.

"Thank you sooo much!" yelled Kagome and Sango together. Sango kissed Miroku and Kagome kissed Inuyasha. It was time to leave and they headed home.

Home

Miroku and Sango would be sharing the guest bedroom and Inuyasha would be sharing Kagome's room. Kagome's mom and brother were out so the girls decided the give the boys a little treat for saving them this morning. Sango grabbed a bag from the mall and went to her room, as Kagome rushed to her room. Miroku and Inuyasha were watching T.V., on the couch in the living room. Kagome and Sango stepped out of their rooms in robes.

"Here goes nothing," said Kagome.


End file.
